TERMINAMOS
by Meraki Black
Summary: Hermione está cansada de dar y no recibir en su relación y cree que es tiempo de terminarla, para ello contará con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas, para hacerlo de la mejor manera.


**DISCLAIMER:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **SUMMARY:** Hermione está cansada de dar y no recibir en su relación y cree que es tiempo de terminarla, para ello contará con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas, para hacerlo de la mejor manera.

 **TERMINAMOS**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

Un azote de la puerta alertó a una rubia de ojos azules soñadores y a una pelirroja que veían la película Posdata: te quiero. Sentadas en el sofá de la sala de estar de su piso.

Al girar la cabeza para ver que se sucedía, vieron a Hermione metida en un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que le llegaba unos dedos arriba de la rodilla y escote en V con unos tacones color abiertos, color plata.

– ¡Sabias que hoy era la cena con mis padres! – Gritaba una castaña enfurecida con el teléfono al oído. – Y me dejaste plantada Malfoy, quedé como una idiota ante ellos. – Continuó frunciendo el ceño mientras se quitaba los tacones – Déjame ver si entiendo – Suspiró – ¿Me dejaste plantada en la cena en la que te iba a presentar a mis padres, porque Blaise te retó a hacer una pirueta en escoba, que no podía esperar? – Al terminar la conclusión, frunció todavía más el ceño y se puso derecha mientras escuchaba lo que decían al otro lado de la línea – ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Me cansé de nunca ser la numero uno en tu vida, me cansé de darte todo y no recibir nada a cambio, me cansé de no ser nunca una prioridad para ti, me cansé de tus mal…– Paró el monologo al notar que la llamada había sido cortada – ¡Maldito idiota! – dijo girando la cabeza hacia el sofá – ¿Pueden creerlo? El muy imbécil cortó la llamada. – terminó para resoplar.

Ginny y Luna automáticamente se levantaron del sofá para ir corriendo a abrazarla.

–Oh Hermione no te preocupes por ese bastardo que no merece tus lagrimas– Decía la pelirroja mientras la guiaba al sofá.

–Ginny tiene razón Hermione, si él no supo valorarte, no debes llorar por Malfoy– decía Luna con sus soñadores ojos– ¡Vamos a comer helado y ver películas de terror! – Dijo para invocar un tarro de helado de fresa.

–¡Noche de chicas! – gritaba Ginny – Excelente idea, Luna. Será perfecto para subirle el animo a Hermione– Y con un movimiento de varita les puso a todos sus pijamas. Los pijamas de Ginny y Hermione era iguales, un enterizo con cola y capucha en forma de la cabeza de un León. El de Luna también era un enterizo, pero con alas y capucha de con la forma de la cabeza de un Aguila.

–Gracias chicas, – Decía Hermione, con voz quebrada, casi un susurro – Pero creo que quiero estar sola.

–De eso nada, no te sientes bien, no debes estar sola – Dijo Ginny – vamos a tener esta noche de chicas porque lo necesitamos.

–Gracias Ginn, gracias Lun, no sé que haría sin ustedes– dijo Hermione.

–No tienes nada que agradecer Herms, sabes que somos hermanas. – Respondió Luna.

La noche transcurrió, reconfortando a Hermione hasta que se quedó dormida. Entonces Luna, la única despierta apagó el televisor y transfiguró el sofá en una amplia cama en la que perfectamente durmieron las tres.

Al día siguiente un exquisito olor inundó los sentidos de Hermione al empezar a desperezarse en la cama.

–Buenos días, dormilona – Decía una muy sonriente Ginny, que traía una bandeja con pancaques, huevos revueltos, fruta picada, chocolate caliente, tostadas y granola.

–Buenos días, Ginn– Saludó la castaña– ¡Ummm que rico! – En ese momento despertó Luna con una sonrisa al ver el desayuno. –Buenos días Lun.

–Buenos días chicas– Saludó la rubia. – Te luciste Ginny

–Gracias, gracias– decía la pelirroja– No es nada– moviendo la mano restándole importancia.

Las tres chicas empezaron a desayunar entre platicas y risas.

–Oigan chicas ¿y que harán hoy? – Preguntó Luna

–Yo tenía planeado ir a visitar a Draco– Contestó Hermione cabizbaja

–Yo quería ir a entrenar un rato, pero creo que prefiero quedarme en casa– Respondió Ginny – ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó a Luna.

–Creo que este sábado es perfecto para iniciar el ritual "Manda a la mierda al ex" – Respondió Luna con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Ginny le devolvió una todavía más enorme.

–Me encanta la idea– Contestó GInny

–No sé si sea el momento chicas, aún no terminamos– Dijo Hermione para estupefacción de las otras dos.

–¿No piensas terminar con él, Hermione? – Cuestionó GInny –¿Piensas seguir soportando todos sus desplantes y que no te de lo que tu mereces?

–No, Claro que no Ginny– Respondió Hermione– Es solo… es solo que no sé, no sé si estoy preparada.

–Herms, es ahora o nunca, tú ya sabes que él no da lo que tu mereces, el no sé entrega, y si en verdad quieres salir de esa relación tan toxica, lo mejor es que empieces desde ya a desprenderte de él. – Dijo Luna con decisión.

–Tienen razón, chicas, es ahora o nunca. – Terminó Hermione con Determinación.

Acto seguido las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña, a requisar todo y sacar cuanto objeto del rubio encontraran. Entre ellos encontraron unas cuantas bragas y ropa interior que le había regalado a Hermione, un peluche de dragón, tres fotos de la pareja, unas cuantas rosas que no se marchitaban, ropa interior de él, una chaqueta, dos camisas.

–Bueno, creo que es todo– Comenzó Hermione– ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo devolvemos?

–No, claro que no– dijo Luna– Esto lo vamos a quemar. – Y acto seguido invocó un bote de metal.

–No, no, no– Decía la castaña– no podemos quemarlo– decía mientras olfateaba una de las camisas. – Tengo su auto abajo, se lo devolveremos. – Luna rodó los ojos y a Ginny se le ocurrió algo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron con maldad y se le dibujó una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos a Hermione.

–Ginny, ¿qué piensas? Empiezas a asustarme– Decía la castaña con temor en la mirada.

–Herms tiene razón. – Dijó Ginny con determinación. – Vamos a devolverle las cosas al infeliz. – Continuó sonriendo con maldad.

–Me gusta tu mirada, Ginn ¿Qué propones? – Inquirió Luna.

–Este es el Plan. Herms, ¿él no sabe que terminaron cierto? – Hermione asintió – Bien, escríbele, pregúntale donde está. Le llevaremos sus cosas a su casa, pregúntale si puedes ir en la tarde a su casa.

Hermione no quiso cuestionar, la mirada de Ginny le dijo que no lo hiciera y acto seguido buscó su teléfono, y le escribió a Malfoy. Cinco minutos después llegó su respuesta.

–El muy imbécil cree que todo está bien después de colgarme ayer, me preguntó si ya se me pasó el berrinche–comentó Hermione indignada, las otras fruncieron fuerte el ceño, por lo cual decidió cambiar de tema.–Ha dicho que estará a las dos en la oficina, ¿qué si paso por él? –Comentó la castaña, Ginny inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

–No, dile que no, que lo esperas en su piso–Hermione asintió y escribió en su teléfono. – Puedes entrar, a su casa cuando él no está ¿cierto? – La castaña afirmó con la cabeza.

–Sí, tengo una copia de la llave, o de cualquier forma Monkey me dejará entrar. – Contestó Hermione.

–Perfecto. – Contestó Ginny que seguía con esa malvada sonrisa. – Continuamos después del almuerzo tengo hambre.

–Yo también muero de hambre– comentó Luna– ¿Se les antoja italiana? Yo invito.

–Bien yo la pediré. –Dijo Hermione, tomó su celular y la ordenó.

La comida llegó, comieron, Ginny les comentó como iban los entrenamientos, Luna habló de nuevas criaturas que investigan, Hermione comentó de las nuevas normas para los derechos de algunas criaturas. Cuando terminaron de almorzar, se fueron a duchar y organizar.

–Bien, chicas, –Gritaba Ginny desde la sala – Vamos o se nos hará tarde, Hermione, trae las cosas para llevarle al estúpido Hurón oxigenado.

–Ya voy– Gritó Hermione desde su cuarto, mientras anudaba su converse.

Al salir se encontró con las chicas ya listas esperándola en la puerta, bajaron al parqueadero del edificio, subieron al Camaro blanco 2016. Ginny decidió ir al volante, Hermione en medio con las cosas en las piernas y Luna en la ventana.

–Hay que reconocer que el Huron tiene buen gusto, este auto está de lujo. – _Será una lástima._ Pensó Ginny

A mitad del camino, Hermione tomó la Chaqueta abrazándola y olfateándola. Ginny y Luna rodaron los ojos. Pero la rubia se la quitó y la tiró por la ventana.

–Oyee– dijo Hermione hiso un puchero.

–No Hermione– dijo apuntándole con el dedo– Vinimos a acabar con esto, tienes que desprenderte de todo.

Hermione solo frunció el ceño y se quedó callada.

Al llegar, al parqueadero del edificio de Draco se bajaron del Auto y Ginny dijo:

–Bueno chicas, Manos a la obra. – sonriendo maquiavélicamente. E invocó unos aerosoles y unos bates de baseball – Un momento– Se llevó una mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa. – Herms, que otros objetos adora el Hurón?

–Jmm creo que la escoba que está firmada por los Puddlemere United, – Decía Hermione con el dedo en la barbilla de manera pensativa– Una guitarra mágica firmada por las brujas de Macbeth y la snitch dorada de cuando ganó la copa de quidditch séptimo.

–Ve por ellos Hermione– Apremio Luna.

Hermione subió, se encontró con Monkey, –Ya se acercaba la hora de que Draco llegara– entonces le pidió que le prepara pastel de hígado para distraerlo, lo cual logró darle tiempo para buscar la guitarra, la escoba y la snitch. Y bajarlas sin que el elfo lo notara.

Al llegar, vio a unas impacientes chicas.

–Bien, Manos a la obra– Decía Ginny

–Espera, espera, que Herms empiece. –Dijo luna entregándole un bate. –Ella debe hacerlo.

–Tienes razón, Dale duro Herms, –continuó Ginny – Recuerda cómo te sentías ayer cuando te plantó

–O como cuando estabas con tus amigos, que no existías, –Apoyó Luna – o como cuando olvidó el aniversario de novios.

Y Hermione respiró profundo y tomo todas sus fuerzas para golpear la ventana derecha, luego la izquierda, luego se paró en el chasis y empezó a golpear el parabrisas.

Mientras golpeaba Hermione gritaba pensaba: _Siempre estabas ahí para tocarme, pero no para abrazarme. Para mirar, pero no para observar. Abrazar, pero no sentirlo. Cerca, pero lejos. Siempre hay algo que hace falta. Siempre hubo algo que no quisiste dar. Ya no quiero tus mitades. Quieres que me quede porque, dices, me necesitas. Pero no quiero que me necesiten, quiero que me amen._

 _Yo merezco un amor completo, nada a medias, yo no seré perfecta, pero trato de dar lo mejor, al menos merezco un que no me dejes plantada._

–¡MEREZCO QUE ME AMEN! – Gritó la castaña –Vamos chicas, ¡ayúdenme!

Y Ginny y Luna tomaron los aerosoles, y pintaron el auto, le pasaron la guitarra a Hermione para que golpeara el auto con ella, partieron la escoba en cuatro pedazos y la pintaron, dejaron la Snitch sin alas, y partida en dos pedazos. Pintaron cada rincón del auto. Luna dibujó unicornios, caballos con alas, thestrats, mariposas, libélulas. Ginny en cambio dibujó penes y Hermione golpeaba y golpeaba, desechando toda la ira que tenía.

La ropa quedó quemada, esparcida encima del auto.

Cuando ya decidieron que era suficiente:

–Herms, para, para ya es suficiente– dijo Luna y Hermione dio un último golpe al Capó– ¿Sabes un hechizo para que no se pueda reparar con magia? – la castaña asintió– Bien, Hazlo.

Justo cuando se disponían a aparecerse en el edificio del trío. A Hermione le llegó un mensaje al móvil.

*DRACO: Ya estoy en casa, pensé que estarías acá*

Cuando les dijo a las chicas, Ginny dijo:

–Dile que estas abajo, que si puede venir– Sonrió y Hermione hiso lo propio.

Cuando vieron que el ascensor se aproximó, Hermione echó un hechizo de camuflaje a las tres.

Cuando Draco vio el auto destrozado, quedó en estado de shock, con los ojos como platos. Abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, eran sus objetos más preciados no importaba su valor monetario, eran únicos, eran suyos. Y ahora, estaban destruidos, todos total y absolutamente destruidos.

Las chicas ahogaban las carcajadas con la mano. Hasta que la castaña las transportó a su edificio, abrieron la puerta entre carcajadas.

Hermione tomó su celular y escribió al rubio:

*TERMINAMOS*

Draco al tirar leer el mensaje, tiró el celular a la pared más cercana mientras gritaba: –HIJA DE PUTA–

FIN


End file.
